


The Lunch Date

by Greenfrogger



Series: the Cutie Apollo Collection [2]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Behati, Blake, Gwen, Apollo at lunch the Tuesday after the Packers/Cardinals game.  I'm glad that the Cards are doing well - they have had a few horrible seasons.  My number one love is my hometown team of Honolulu Blue and White.  Yep, Detroit Lions - as much bad luck and disappointments we have had this year; there's always next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in our Shefani world](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+our+Shefani+world).



> Since my first story got a lot hits and kudos I thought I would continue the storyline as a collection of one-shots entitled "the Cutie Apollo Collection".

Tuesday, after the Packers/Cardinals game, Gwen, Blake, Apollo met up with Adam and Behati to meet for lunch.

“I thought Apollo was going with Gavin during the holiday break?” Adam indicated

“He was but all the kid did was scream and Gavin, like his usual self, got pissed off and called Gwen to come and get him on Sunday,” Blake said.

“He’s seems pretty happy with those french fries. No screaming now,” Behati said smiling at the soon to be 2-year old.

“Gavin was suppose to take all three of them skiing,” Gwen said.

“Skiing? How do you take a toddler skiing?” Adam asked.

“Who knows? I’m sure he would have made some arrangement for him. Anyways, he got the kids on Friday evening and mid Sunday afternoon I get a call while we were at the game to come and get him. He was beyond steamed because he was not only wanting me but I guess calling for Blake too.”

“I guess if I was Gavin, I would be mad too,” Behati said.

At that moment Apollo got down, walked around the table to where Blake was seated and wanted up.

“Up, Dada, up,” Apollo put his arms up wanting Blake to pick him up.

“No, Apollo, I’m Blake.”

“No, Dada,” Apollo said as Blake picked him up and settled him on his lap facing him. Apollo got comfy and promptly fell asleep.

“Dada?” I take it Gavin doesn’t know about this yet?” Adam said.

“No, he doesn’t. It’s not like Blake told him to call him Dada and he does correct him but he’s stubborn and basically won’t take no for an answer,” Gwen said.

“I’m curious to see what’s Gavin’s reaction will be. Betcha it won’t be pretty,” Adam smirked.

“No, it probably won’t be but Blake and I were talking that maybe the best thing is for me to sue for full custody for Apollo. Let’s be realistic - Gavin has never taken care of the boy on his own. It’s always been nannies. I don’t think he’s even changed one diaper of his.”

“I don’t see Gavin going for it,” Behati said.

“He may not go for it but I think I have enough on him to prove that would be the best for Apollo,” Gwen stated. “Just look at Blake - he’s a natural at taking care of A and I’ve never asked him too,” she quietly mentioned that to Behati while the boys were having their own discussion.

“Adam and I can’t wait. Right now with our commitments it’s impossible but we have been thinking of just pissing everyone off and getting pregnant,” Behati told Gwen. “But he wants to honor the promise to the guys of one more year and then that’s it for being on the road for awhile. Adam wants one little girl. He wants as many boys as possible for only wants one girl to be daddy’s girl.”

“Seriously? Adam wants a girl?”

“Don’t say anything but he’s got one of those heads that people who go to cosmetology school that practice different hairstyles. He got a book and has been practicing.”

“Oh, my goodness.”

“So when you do get pregnant and the first is a girl - then what?”

“I asked him and he said that’s it - were then only going to have one. He was deadly serious.”

The girls laughed, interrupting the men. “What’s so funny?” Blake asked as Adam looked on.

“Oh, nothing,” Behati said.

Adam piped in, “Are we ready to get out of here?”

They all agreed, paid the bill, and left.


End file.
